Sealand's birthday
by UnhelpfulPanda
Summary: 2010, 2011
1. 2010

enjoy!

* * *

England snuck past Sealand's room with Finland, the present secured in his arms. Finland stopped, peaking into the room, to see Sealand draped over his laptop, snoring lightly. Finland stopped England, slipping into the room to put the laptop on Sealand's desk and tuck the blonde in.

The two short men emerged in the kitchen, where Sweden was making the cake. He was getting frustrated with it, too. "Honey, I offered to help," Finland whispered.

"Uh, no. It's alright, I got it," Sweden replied. England set down the present.

"You know he's going to drive you crazy with this, right, Finland?" England asked. Finland shrugged.

"Yes, probably. Maybe he'll get something that will catch his attention more," Finland suggested.

"Like our present," Sweden smirked, pushing up his glasses. Finland nodded.

"Yes, well, I'd best be off now," England sighed, setting down the present. He stared at it. Then he hugged Finland, nodded in Sweden's direction, and left.

"We'd better go to bed too," Finland sighed, checking his watch. Sweden left the cake's side, coming over and wrapping his arms around Finland's waist. He lightly nipped at the shorter blonde's ear.

"I'll join you after I finish the cake," He whispered. Finland nodded, his cheeks turning pink. He pecked Sweden on the lips and went off to bed. Sweden picked up a big knife and turned to the cake. "And you, fucking cake, WILL be finished!" Sweden added dangerously.

* * *

Sealand woke up to a large bang followed by, "The hero has arrived!" Sealand rolled his eyes, got out of bed, contemplated putting on some pants, and then shrugged and walked out of his room without them.

Liechtenstein yelped, turning around as her face went red. Sealand's own face went tomato-red, and he ran back into his room, putting on some jeans and ran back out. "Why didn't anyone tell me that Lili was here?" He demanded. Liechtenstein smiled shyly at him.

"Happy birthday," She replied. America glomped him.

"Ack! America, get off me!" Sealand cried.

"No can-do, kiddo!" America laughed. He thrust a present into Sealand's hand. Sealand opened it, laughing evilly.

"Yeah! Marshmallow gun!" He cackled, holding it up.

"Thank you VERY much, America!" Finland seethed. America smiled proudly.

"Happy to help!"

Sealand ran to a present with familiar wrapping. "England's here?" He cried excitedly, holding it up. Finland and Sweden exchanged looks, and Sealand knew the answer from last year. The Brit wasn't going to turn up today…Sealand sighed, opening up the present.

"AWESOME!" Sealand held up the remote controlled helicopter, turning it on and flying it in front of Sweden. The little blonde pressed a button, and the toy made a noise like shooting. Sweden twitched. Sealand put down the toy and picked up the present from his parents.

"You said you wanted one in blue," Finland spoke up. Sealand smiled brightly at his 'mother', holding up the DSI. Liechtenstein smirked, holding up her pink one in challenge.

"You're on," He smirked back. Sweden patted his head.

"After the party," He warned. Sealand shrugged and put it down. Canada leaned against a nearby wall. He held up his hands to show he had nothing to give.

"You're lame, Canada," Sealand pouted. Canada shrugged, winking at Liechtenstein. Sealand narrowed his eyes.

"Sealand!" Latvia tackled the younger boy, hugging him tightly.

"Big Brother Latvia!" Sealand laughed. Latvia pulled away, his eyes shining.

"I haven't seen you in so long! Happy birthday!" Latvia handed over a present. Sealand opened it up, laughing when he realized what it was.

"Chocolate! Thanks, big bro!" He smiled. Latvia turned as he noticed Lithuania fighting over the phone.

"Please, Estonia…don't call him that. Oh, come now, that's not fair! What's wrong wi-its bed-buddy tension, isn't it?" Lithuania asked.

"Toris!" Latvia snapped. Lithuania hung up and hid behind Iceland. "I told you not to talk to that asshole; he's probably screwing around with Fi-" Latvia glanced over at the Finnish man. Finland blinked.

"Accounted for," He piped up. Latvia ignored that. Iceland moved forward with his present.

"Sealand, I came to give you a gift. However…" Iceland's cheeks went pink. "I knew not of what you wanted." Sealand's eyes lit up.

"You never speak in your own language; you always speak in English. So I want you to say something in Icelandic!" Sealand laughed. Iceland's face flushed, and his violet eyes widened.

"I-I…why you…!" Iceland crossed his arms and scowled. "_Til hamingju með afmælið. Ég vona að þú njótir þessa á meðan það varir, því að ég mun aldrei gera það aftur_," he mumbled.

"Whoa, that was insane!" Sealand laughed. Iceland pouted.

"W-well, I have to go now. I snuck away from Norway; I'm sort of afraid that he will wake up before I get back. He likes to wake up with me in bed with hi-…" Iceland's whole face went red, and he quickly excused himself.

"He's weird. CAKE!" Sealand cried. Sweden chuckled, taking out said cake. Finland eyed the cake that Sweden had supposedly made.

"Wow, Sweden. That's very…elaborate," Finland gestured towards the cake. Sweden looked away.

"Y-yeah, I, uh, finally got the hang of it," Sweden chuckled nervously.

"Really?" Finland challenged, stepping closer. "Because I'm pretty sure I saw the exact cake at the store yesterday," his violet eyes narrowed. Sweden backed up, fixing his glasses nervously.

"Really? I never saw it." Finland took another step forward. Sweden held up a Moomin plushie. "I knew you'd figure out so I bought you this so you'd forgive me," Sweden added.

Finland snatched the Moomin away from the older blonde, hugging it. "You know me too well," He grumbled. Sweden lightly kissed the small Finn, and Finland hugged the Moomin tighter and blushed.

* * *

Liechtenstein looked over her DSI at Sealand. The older blonde shifted his blue eyes up to her, causing her to blush and bury her nose in her game. To which she just lost.

"Ha, I won!" Sealand gave her a smug smile. Liechtenstein rolled her eyes. "Hey, where's Swissy?" Sealand suddenly asked.

"Oh, Prussia is babysitting her. She loves him; I dunno why," Liechtenstein shrugged. Sealand noticed her studying his face. She quickly looked down at her game again.

Sealand set down his game, crawling up to her and kissing her cheek. Liechtenstein squeaked, hiding her face with her DSI. "Uh, sorry," Sealand moved back to his seat, blushing profusely. Liechtenstein mumbled something. "What?"

"I said…do you want to be my boyfriend?" She asked softly. Sealand dropped his game in shock. "Sorry, that just-"

"YES!" Sealand pulled her into a hug. Liechtenstein smiled brightly. She cuddled up to him, and he lightly kissed her forehead.

"Lili, I came to…" Switzerland glared at the two.

"It's not what it looks like," Sealand stated fearfully.

"Big Brother, just walk away," Liechtenstein sighed. Switzerland stomped off. Liechtenstein pecked Sealand's cheek and ran off. Sealand sat there for a second.

"Now all that's missing is England," He mumbled, shutting his DSI. England peeked into the room, unseen by the micronation. Sealand jumped onto his bed, looked up at his pirate poster, and frowned. England came into the room, sitting down on the bed.

"I thought you despised me," He frowned. Sealand crawled into his older brother's lap, snuggling up to him. England blushed, hugging Sealand tightly.

"You know I don't, Jerk. I depend on you," Sealand mumbled. England smiled softly. Slowly, the young blonde's breathing evened out and he fell asleep.

When Finland came into the room he found the two brothers sleeping, Sealand curled up against England.

Finland put the phone to his ear. "America? Yes, very sorry, but England's already asleep. Oh yes, he's perfectly fine; don't worry!"


	2. 2011

I love this one alot, and some people might not because it's not all about Sealand, in fact it had very little Sealand in it, but I still think it's cute.

* * *

Sealand sat in the bathtub, singing absently while playing with the bubbles. Finland walked in with a towel. "Peter, honey, finish up," he smiled. Sealand looked up with a bubble beard.

"Awww, why? Just a few more- bleck!" Sealand spat out the bubbles that had gotten into his mouth. "Just a few more minutes, Mom!" He whined. Finland shook his head and chuckled.

"No, darling, you need to go to bed early. We need to have an early start if we want to beat traffic," Finland replied.

"Can we stay at this hotel for a few more days? This place is awesome!" Sealand cried. Finland quickly shushed him.

"That word summons the albino nuisance, shhh!" He whispered. Sealand laughed.

"No really, Mom! I want to stay for a few more days!" He grinned. Finland sighed.

"We can't leave Hanatamago for that long, Peter. You know she gets lonely." Sealand sighed loudly. "Come on out, honey. You have a big day ahead of you!" Finland urged.

"I guess...can I go say goodnight to Lili?" Sealand asked, getting out of the tub and allowing his mother-figure to dry him off with the towel.

"After you get your pajamas on, of course," Finland replied. Sealand nodded, hurriedly putting on his pajamas and running out of the hotel room over to the next room over.

"Lili!" He called, knocking on the door. Liechtenstein opened the door in her nightgown. "I-I just wanted to say good night," Sealand blushed.

"Good night, Peter," Liechtenstein giggled, kissing Sealand's cheek. Switzerland materialized behind the blonde girl.

"U-uh, good night, Switzerland sir," Sealand grinned nervously, backing up and running back to his own room. Liechtenstein rolled her eyes.

* * *

"Zoooooooo ahead!" Sealand called. Liechtenstein giggled.

"I see it!" she added. America and Mexico rushed ahead of the two children with finger-guns.

"Pew-pew-pew!" Mexico imitated a gun.

"Ker-POW!" America shouted, imitating a bigger gun.

"Hey, no fair! Why do you get the bigger gun?" Mexico whined.

"Cuz I'm older," America stated simply.

"No faaair!" The two looked back at the youngest of the North American brothers. "Come on, bro! Play with us!" They cried.

Canada imitated a bow and arrow, shooting an arrow at his older brothers. "Mutiny!" America cried, pretending to die.

"How could you, Brother?" Mexico added, pretending to die along with his brother. Canada sighed, looking over and Finland, Sweden, and England.

"I know how many times I've taken those DNA tests, but they are all _wrong_," he mumbled.

England sighed. "I can't believe I'm dating that man," He sighed.

"He's only twenty," Finland offered.

"_Pedophile_!" Sweden coughed. England blushed a deep red and spluttered out retorts.

* * *

Sealand and Liechtenstein stood in front of the glass and made faces at the polar bears swimming underwater. One of them stuck its tongue out at them, making them laugh. Canada just smiled, hugging his backpack.

Suddenly, Kumajiro popped out of the backpack. "Kalijuno?" he asked.

One of the polar bears still on the ice looked up at them. "Kumajiro?" they asked.

"Kumajiro, why are you-who is-what?" Canada asked, overwhelmed. Kumajiro looked up at his owner, irritated.

"That's my big sister," he grumbled. Canada blinked.

"Wha-?" Sealand gasped.

"That's so cool!" Liechtenstein finished for him. The two high-fived.

* * *

Mexico, America, Sealand, and Liechtenstein were squinting into the enclosure, trying to find the gorillas. So far, they were having no such luck.

"Hey, where did Canada go?" Finland asked.

"I'm sure he's trying to free Kalijuno and take her home so she can live with Kumajiro and him," England replied dismissively. Finland rolled his eyes.

Sweden remained silent. Finally, he spoke. "Gorilla."

"What?" They all asked.

"Gorilla." Sweden pointed to the far side of the enclosure, where in a cave sat a mother gorilla with a baby gorilla trying to play with her.

"Awwwww!" Mexico and America cooed, hugging each other. England's eye twitched. "Artie, isn't that cute? Remember our kids? Awww that reminds me of them!" America got misty-eyed.

England rolled his eyes and hugged America as the younger blonde had his sensitive moment. Mexico laughed. "Ha ha, Alfred's crying! Waaaaah, Bebé's crying! Waaaah!" Mexico teased.

America whipped around with a dangerous glint in his eye. "Jose!" he growled before chasing after his brother. Sealand and Liechtenstein just laughed when they noticed the gorillas stop what they were doing and watch.

* * *

Finland checked his watch, yawning slightly. "Time zone difference," Sweden acknowledged. Finland nodded slightly.

"Yes, you don't look tired but I'm sure you are as well. Peter and Lili will be getting tired soon, so I suppose we should leave," Finland replied.

"Oh, good. I have to get home and clean, anyways," England added in.

"Peter! Lili! It's time to go. Besides, our flight leaves in an hour," Finland stated. Sealand looked up from hugging a goat.

"But Moooom, the goat!" He whined. Liechtenstein was petting another one.

"Come on, Peter, we don't want to miss our flight. Vash is probably waiting for me at my home," Liechtenstein coaxed. Sealand sighed, hugging the goat one last time and following.

"Alfred! Jose! I'm going back home," England called. Mexico and America looked up from the goat that had them backed up into a corner.

"I would come kiss you, Artie, but this- gah!" America pulled his jacket away from the goat's mouth. "Artiiiiie!"

England facepalmed, going over to save those two idiot North Americans.

Over in Canada, the youngest of the North Americans was sitting on a bench outside, drinking his maple tea and watching Kalijuno and Kumajiro play chase with each other.

* * *

Apparently Canada was successful in kidnapping Kalijuno. I decided Kuma would totes have a sister, so yeah. His invisability was actually useful for something for once!

They are in America btw.


End file.
